


under the same sky

by yuchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls, Pining, how does one tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi
Summary: stupid lucas. who needs him, anyway? he's the one who's left mark to fester here in seoul, unable to concentrate on schoolwork for more than two seconds.





	under the same sky

**Author's Note:**

> lumark are my fic guinea pigs

mark sighs for the umpteenth time, tossing his pencil down onto his workbook in frustration. it's been one hour since he's sat down on his desk but he has nothing to show for it, just a half-assed scribble of the equation he's supposed to be solving. his eyes flit to his phone, possibly also the umpteenth time of the evening, and presses the home button. no texts, no calls. he sighs again, picks up his pencil, and starts writing.

barely a minute has passed until he throws down his pencil for good, closes the workbook, and picks up his phone. still nothing. stupid lucas. who needs him, anyway? he's the one who's left mark to fester here in seoul, unable to concentrate on schoolwork for more than two seconds. mark scoffs, pulls out his desk drawer and drops his phone into it, closing the drawer with a snap. out of sight, out of mind.

he looks over to his bed, oddly well-made with the sheets tucked in just how he liked it. usually, lucas would be sprawled over his mattress, too-long limbs hanging off the edges as he reads. when he gets too bored, he'll nag at mark to "study history with me, c'mon, it's so much better than trig!" or distract him with kisses. mark had a particular predilection for the latter.

a shiver creeps up his spine at the phantom feeling of lucas's lips on his neck, then he physically slaps his cheek for allowing himself to get so distracted. he's weak. it's been what, two days? and he can't stop thinking about lucas, seeing him on his bed, in his notes, in the damn bb8 figurine he bought mark for his birthday --

"i miss him," he mutters angrily to his lap. might as well resign himself to the fact. he misses lucas, and he hates himself for being so dramatic but it's heart-wrenching, bone-aching, finger-tingling in the way that he knows he won't get what he wants: lucas's warmth, his body enveloping him in a tight hug. lucas just being  _here,_ now.

mark sighs. he picks up the asian history book and flips to lucas's favorite topic, the mongol invasion. if he's not in the mood for math -- and that's insane, cause he's _always_ in the mood for math -- then he might as well give in and do something his boyfriend likes.

he's on the family tree of genghis khan when his phone vibrates violently in his drawer. he all but yanks it open, and in his haste, almost drops the phone.

lucas! it's lucas, with a sparkly heart beside his name, a selfie of the two of them adorning the background of the screen. he quickly swipes the green button, all ill feelings forgotten, and puts his phone up to his ear, grinning like a maniac. "lucas!"

"mark!" lucas says across the line, just as excited. "hey, how are you?"

mark takes one look at his history book and shoves it out of his line of vision. "i'm fine. nevermind me, how about you?"

"home is great," lucas breathes. a picture of him smiling, content, is so clear in his mind's eye. "nothing much has changed. but man, i miss you so much, dude."

mark rolls his eyes. "okay, dude."

"but seriously. i really miss you."

"i miss you too, babe," mark says, smiling. "but, you know, you  _were_ kinda homesick, and you really needed this."

"yeah. did everything i wanted to do, almost."

"so you're not feeling homesick any more, i hope?"

there's a pause, long enough for mark to get worried. "hey, mark?" lucas starts, voice soft. "is it okay if i ramble?"

"i can honestly listen to you talk about literally anything for three hours," mark smiles. "that's how much i miss you. what's up?"

"i dunno, it's just..." here, lucas sighs. mark can practically hear the gears in his mind turning. "it's been weird since i got here. i know i said nothing much has changed, but i also think everything's changed, too, you know?"

mark frowns. "not really, no. is there something wrong?"

lucas groans. "it's just -- i went to all my favorite places. the little park across our street, the noodle shop near my school, that pond i told you about. i did all the things i loved doing when i was a kid. almost nothing changed, but i kept thinking, wow, mark would love to go skating here. mark would hate the jjampong i'm eating. mark would laugh if he saw these ducks trotting around."

that prompts a giggle out of mark. "yeah?"

"then i realized... it isn't that home changed," lucas continues. he sounds quiet, contemplative. a side of lucas that mark rarely sees, or in this case, hears. mark finds himself hopelessly endeared. "it's how i see home that did. i never really realized it until now, but you really did a number on me, mark lee. i can't stop thinking about bringing you here, showing you all these places, experiencing all the things i did when i was a kid. i miss you."

"i miss you too," mark whispers.

"and to answer your question, yeah. i'm not homesick for hong kong anymore." a deep breath. "but i'm a different kind of homesick now."

is he -- ? mark bites his lip, his heart thundering in his chest. "xuxi..."

"i love you," lucas blurts out. "god, mark, i love you so much. and i'm so sorry that we're not face to face while i'm saying this, but i really, really love you, and i'm sorry that it took me being away from you for more than a day to realize it."

mark's breath catches in his throat. he doesn't realize he hasn't answered in a while because lucas starts rambling again: "of -- of course you don't have to say it back, i -- i'm so stupid for just springing this on you, forget it, i'm sorry -- "

"i love you too," mark says, air finally in his lungs. "shut _up_ , lucas, i love you too."

"oh." a happy sigh of relief. it makes mark smile. "that's... wow. say it again?"

mark laughs. "i love you, you idiot. but the next time you say it, make sure you're with me, okay?"

lucas's voice is deeper than the sea as he answers. "yes. absolutely."

(lucas doesn't make good on his promise. he says i love you countless times when they text, even more when they're on the phone. and mark never gets tired of it, not even once, but nothing compares to when he meets lucas at the airport and the first thing he does is kiss him and whisper those three words to him once he pulls away.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me going. thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
